The Clan Lord's Chosen Wife
by Zetnnik
Summary: Between a rock and a hard place -- that was where Neji found himself. When it came down to it, which one would you choose -- your lifelong ambition to lead your clan and change it for the better or the woman you love? NejiSaku
1. Chapter 1

**The Clan Lord's Chosen Wife**

By Zetnnik

Summary: Between a rock and a hard place -- that was where Neji found himself. When it came down to it, which one would you choose -- your lifelong ambition to lead your clan and change it for the better or the woman you love? NejiSaku

Disclaimer: Not mine… just borrowing.

A/N: Chapter 1 -- beta'd & revised.

* * *

Chapter 1:

'_Where am I? _Sakura asked herself silently, not making any overt moves, her ninja training coming to the fore. Faintly flaring her chakra, she made a quick, cursory check of her physical condition; Sakura checked for injuries or any sign of poison in her system, and whether she was restrained in any way. Sakura breathed an internal sigh of relief in finding none. Cautiously, she opened her eyes, but once more not making any other overt moves.

Sakura tried to remember what happened and at the same time figure out exactly _where_ was, besides the fact that _where_ entailed being in a rather large, plush room. Heavy drapes covered one wall. Sakura noted the fine fabrics as well as the possibility that they might be covering escape routes. A night stand stood on each side of the king size bed where she was currently laying on. To the left of the bed were two armchairs, the quality of the workmanship once again screamed wealth. There were two doors – one across from her and another one on her right. The furnishing was simple, but with an understated elegance. All of these observations still did not tell her where she was or what happened. As helpful as her detail-oriented ninja trained observations were in determining that she was in a place of wealth, they did not help trigger her memory as to _where_ or, perhaps most importantly, _why_ she was in a room fit to host a hokage. (Is it OK if I use the following sentences? They're yours.)

Sakura remembered… she remembered walking. She was walking on her way back to Sunagakure.

'_On a rescue mission? No...' _

No, that was not right… she had been there for a while, as some part of program for her medical training. She'd been there a year and a half as part of the exchange medic-nin program between Suna and Konoha.

She left the safety of Suna to check out a report on a special herb purported to have special healing abilities. After traveling half the day, she finally arrived at the tiny village where the "miracle" herb is supposed to have been discovered. The village healer was more than happy to show her and give her a sample of said herb. She stayed in the tiny village for a couple of hours before deciding to make her way back to Suna.

Unfortunately, those kind last words were fading rapidly and past the old woman's weather worn face she could recall nothing more than passing a stone configuration that was her own personal half-way marker to Suna. Sakura knew that she had been a little distracted lately. She knew that perhaps it had not been the best time for her to take the trip back to Suna, she had been emotionally distracted and knew she would not be able to fully focus on her surroundings. She had come to a decision, but it was a painful one, and it had not been easy. Her heart began to ache again just thinking about the issue. She just hoped she would not regret it… but that was no excuse for her to allow herself to lose focus to the point where she had been attacked or captured or who knows what and stuck in this room.

She was a trained shinobi, for god's sake! Being constantly aware of one's surroundings was one of the first rules taught at any ninja academy. She could not believe that she was in this mess! If it was a mess…was it a mess? _'Gah! What would Tsunade-shishou say? Or Naruto? Or maybe I'm taking this the wrong way? I'm not injured and I don't think I'm a prisoner…? Maybe it's all a misunderstanding? Could it be nothing nefarious is going on? Could it all just been an innocent mistake? But why can't I remember…?'_

Sakura glanced forlornly about, curling her toes in the bedspread. Someone had taken off her sandals. Would enemy do that? Maybe she had been trapped in a genjutsu… she had been so distracted… what if she was still in the stupid genjutsu! She brought her fingers together and murmured a soft 'kai!' No…nothing. This was reality.

Sakura was pretty sure that her absence would have been noted by Kankurou and Ibiki by now. She just hoped that she had not caused too much of an international incident. They both encouraged her to take at least one escort, but she had declined as the trip should have only lasted a day at the most. She hated troubling the Kazekage, especially since she was under his protection, as a guest of their village and more specifically of his family. She had been staying at the Sabaku mansion with the three siblings. However, she had spent more time with just him and Kankurou since Temari was serving as Suna's ambassador to Kirigakure. Temari's mission, which was supposed to take only a couple of weeks, has now turned to almost two months.

Sakura was roughly jolted out of her musings as the door softly clicked open. Her head snapped up to assess her intruder, inwardly cursing herself for being so distacted _again_ that she had failed to notice the approaching chakra signature.

The door widened and Sakura's shoulders stiffened at the familiar form standing on the threshold.

"Sakura," Neji said. He stood there after uttering just her name in his usual stoic manner.

Sakura sat up, too shocked to speak. She had not seen him for almost two years. Their last encounter was not exactly what one would call friendly. Different emotions assailed Sakura all at once – happiness, regret, longing, hope, sorrow…

"N-Neji," his name was all she could say. For the moment, it was all she could do not to run up to him and throw her arms around him. Her eyes eagerly soaked in his features. Her memories did not do justice to the reality of him.

Neji took several steps into the room, but stopped and just stared at her. He took in her delicate features. Her pink hair was longer than how she used to wear it in Konoha, it was now just past her waist. He noticed she was a little thinner, giving her a fragile look, as if a gust of wind could blow her away. She also had dark rings around her eyes. Neji's visage got grimmer as he took in Sakura's fragile appearance. "You must be hungry. I've already sent in for food and should be here soon," was all he said though as he took the remaining steps to where Sakura was sitting on the bed.

Sakura continued to sit on the bed, unable to do anything but mutely gape at Neji while shaking her head slowly. Whether she's shaking her head denying she's hungry or denying the situation she found herself in, Sakura was not sure.

"But you must eat. You've lost weight. You look like a strong wind would blow you away. You should take better care of yourself…" Neji's stern words were gentled by his soft tone as his hand reached up and brushed a stray hair back into its place behind Sakura's ear.** "**What have you been doing to yourself?" Neji asked Sakura as he sat on the bed, reaching with his right hand, tilting her chin to look into her eyes.

Sakura closed her eyes, unable to hold Neji's gaze, and started to feel herself tremble. She had missed him. He had always looked out for her. Stopped her whenever she was pushing herself too hard, as she was wont to do, especially when it came to her true calling – healing. Even when their relationship started to crumble, he was always there looking out for her. It was not fair for him to have to look out for her in addition to himself and his clan. She hated having to be one more burden for him to bear, she hated….

Her thoughts were halted as Neji drew her to him in a harsh embrace, crushing her to his chest. She felt the air leave her lungs, and stiffened. Neji relaxed slightly, and her arms twined tentatively around him in return as they sat, silent in close proximity on the bed. Her head rested between his shoulder and chin. She hated the way her heart pounded so loudly in her chest, she was sure he could feel it, though he said noting. He simply held her, and she fought back a distressing tightening of her eyes, her heart screamed at her for the decision her head had already made.

After a while, minutes or hours Sakura could not tell, Neji's voice broke the silence, "I brought you here because this situation cannot continue the way it has been," he pulled back from her slowly and watched her with empty eyes.

Sakura lowered her own eyes and folded her hands on her lap, bracing her shoulders as if expecting a blow.

"You're right. It can't," she agreed. "Will you file for a divorce or shall I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"NO!"

Neji quickly strode towards Sakura, his body visibly shaking with deep emotions. Taking hold of her arms and her body to him, "No divorce. Ever!"

"But you know that we cannot continue like this. You said it yourself," Sakura said in a low voice.

"Yes, I did, but I meant I want you back where you belong. With ME in Konoha!" The normally stoic Hyuuga said emotionally. "You are my wife and I want you beside me. This… This situation you forced us into is simply untenable, and is not making anyone happy. _You_ know that being apart is not making either of us happy. We belong together and whatever it is, we can work it out, _TOGETHER," _this was said in an almost begging way (if such is even possible for the arrogant and proud Hyuuga.)

Sakura slumped onto him and rested her head on his shoulder and said in a defeated voice, "You know why… You know why I have to let you go. You need an heir and I can't give that to you. After three and half years of marriage and two years of those trying, we have to accept that I am unable to conceive. As the next in line you need an heir, and a barren wife is not what you need in your life."

"That is not proven. Tests did not show any negative results. There is no reason on Earth why we cannot have a child together. And I've told you that there are other ways. Modern technology gives us other options. And should all else fail, there is always adoption."

Sakura raised her head and looked him in the eye. "Do you think that I would want that? You are Hyuuga Neji, do you think that I would subject you to that kind of indignity? Allow any of your enemies, any of your detractors an opening for any sign of weakness to use against you? I won't have anyone pitying you for having a barren and, in their eyes, a worthless wife. I would leave you first and disappear totally from your life before I'd let that happen. I love you too much."

Neji is visibly shaken after hearing the absoluteness of her voice, and felt a certain terror at the idea of never seeing her again. Of her not being a part of his life. "Then I will step down if the cost of being head of the Hyuuga clan means I lose you. If that is what it takes, it's a small enough price to pay. You are Hyuuga Sakura, my wife and you will stay my wife."

After making that declaration, Neji let her go and walked towards the door. "You may join me for dinner downstairs or eat here, it's up to you, but if you want to freshen up, you will find some of your clothes in the closet. Dinner should be served in about an hour."

* * *

Sakura took a quick shower. The shower helped tremendously in restoring her composure, which was deeply shaken by the unexpected and emotional reunion with her estranged husband.

Before the hour was up, Sakura was on her way downstairs for dinner. It took her a while to finally recognize that she is in the Hyuuga clan's winter cottage up in the mountains, located near the border of Fire Country and Rain. She's only been here once, at the very beginning of their marriage, and even then their stay was cut short due to some clan business that just required Neji's special attention.

Upon entering the dining room, Sakura found Hanabi being the only one seated at the table. Hanabi is one of Neji's younger cousins, the other one being her older sister, the former heiress Hinata. Their father, Hyuuga Hiashi, is the current clan leader. The sisters were just not interested in being the head of the clan, and all the accompanying headaches and stress associated with the position. The two sisters both abdicated their positions as heiresses and being the next in line to the Hyuuga clan in favor of their cousin Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Hanabi-chan. I didn't expect to see you here. It's been a while," greeted Sakura with a smile on her face. You could hear in her voice that she is deeply fond of the younger woman.

Hanabi beamed and stood up to give Sakura a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Sakura-chan! How I missed you! It is good to see you again!"

Sakura knows that Hanabi is a strong and powerful kunoichi in her own rights. She could have taken and properly executed the clan leader position, but preferred to be a regular shinobi instead. However, she is also very close and loyal to Neji. She'd go as far as say that Hanabi is Neji's willing enforcer. Sakura is pretty sure that Hanabi was well aware and was possibly a big participant in her abduction.

"It's good to see you, too. How have you been? What are you doing here? How is Lord Hiashi? He's in good health, I hope." Sakura bombarded Hanabi with these questions. She just cannot find it in herself to be mad with her.

Sakura accepted that she is back again in Neji's life. She is honest enough to admit to herself that it's where she wants to be. Neji just completes her and the time apart from him, she was just lost – incomplete.

Hanabi answered all her questions, in the order they were asked – "I'm doing great. I'm here for Neji. Father is just fine and still in excellent health. I think he'll outlive us all." The last bit was said cheekily.

Neji chose that moment to enter the room. He immediately approached Sakura and gave her a quick, but deep kiss on the lips. Only then did he deign to acknowledge Hanabi's presence with a simple, "Hanabi."

He led Sakura to the chair on his right. Pulled out the chair for her and only then did he sit himself. Hanabi chose to sit across from Sakura. Only when they were all seated did the servers proceed to serve dinner. They had a pleasant dinner. The conversation flowed smoothly. They all, by tacit understanding, decided not to touch on any sensitive topics – mainly Sakura being under a Hyuuga roof once again.

* * *

Back in their room, Sakura could almost taste the tension. She can't help but feel nervous for being once again alone in a room with Neji. It's been so long and she knows that her body is craving to feel the touch of her husband again.

She turned and caught Neji looking at her with such hunger in his eyes. The need she saw in those eyes took her breath away. Almost without her own volition, she found herself taking that all important step towards him.

Before she knew it, Neji was upon her, crushing her and kissing her with such hunger. They both fell upon the bed, frantically trying to undress the other. The need to feel each other's skin, to touch without any barrier between them was such, it was almost painful.

Their initial coupling after such a long period of being apart was heated and frantic. After their initial needs were assuaged, they held each other like they were never ever letting go. They made love several times that night, seeming not to get enough of each other. Before they finally fell into a sated sleep, they each whispered "I love you" as affirmation of their commitment to each other.

* * *

In the morning, Sakura woke up to see Neji in the process of closing the door, holding a fresh cup of hot tea. He walked over to her and offered her the cup. She sat up, holding the blanket up to preserve her modesty. Seeing this, Neji's lips kicked up in a smirk, eyes warm with amusement and tenderness. After being married for almost four years, Sakura is still shy in showing her nakedness around him. And after what they did last night, to each other no less… Neji could only shake his head thinking, _'That's part of her charm, and why I love her so much…'_

"Here. Our day is free. What would you like to do today," asked Neji.

Sakura took a sip of the hot tea and replied, "Hmmm… must we do anything? Can't we just stay here?"

Sakura wants to take advantage of this _alone time_ with Neji. She's not really eager to share him with anyone and would like to delay their return to the real world as much as possible.

"Oh? Stay here? And do what?" Neji decided to tease Sakura. He wasn't disappointed to see pink blush start to cover her cheeks.

"Oh, stuff…" Sakura still blushing, took another sip of the tea before placing it on top of the nightstand.

"Hmmm…. Stuff. Sounds promising. You mean, stuff like this?" Neji leaned over to kiss her exposed shoulder, and trailing little nibblets on her neck, all the while caressing her arms before tugging down the blanket to cover the flesh they exposed.

Needless to say, they didn't leave the room for the rest of the day.

Sakura feels like they're on their second honeymoon, but she knew that sooner or later, reality will intrude, and all the issues and problems they have will need to be addressed. For now, she is more than happy to pretend.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**The Clan Lord's Chosen Wife**

By Zetnnik

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Please read author's note at the end of the chapter.**

OooO

Chapter 3

The prestigious Hyuuga clan is old and proud. Their customs and beliefs are steeped in history and old traditions. Ancient codes are upheld and passed down from generation to generation, emphasizing their importance and their sacredness. Weakness of any kind is to be detested. Showing any sign of weakness is equally abhorrent to them. Sakura will not let it be said that the wife of the prestigious Hyuuga clan leader was so weak and ineffective as both a wife and a woman that to beget the next heir, she needed the assistance of modern technology.

Neji had already declared his willingness to try and do anything to help in this process, but she was not willing to go that route in accomplishing what she believed to be her duty as his wife. Traditions are important. Tradition called that the next heir must be produced the traditional way – the old fashioned way. She cannot and will not depend on modern technology in providing her husband his heir. She truly believed that any sign of weakness from her reflected directly on her proud husband.

OooO

Sakura loved Neji, there was no hiding that. She also knew that Neji loved her as much. Their love for one another was never an issue and was never in question. Her inability to conceive and the pressure she felt in providing Neji his heir was the issue that still needed to be addressed between them. Sakura is fully aware that she was on borrowed time.

They stayed in their mountain hideaway for three days. Their days were spent doing nothing – just relaxing, taking long walks, sometimes training or sparring together. They were just like any regular couple – granted, a couple of well-trained shinobi, but still just any regular couple.

Up here in their mountain _HE_ was not Hyuuga Neji, the Byakuugan user and prodigy, the great ANBU captain and the fearless leader of his clan. _SHE_ was not Sakura, the top medic-nin of Konoha, having the distinction of being an apprentice to Tsunade-hime, one of the legendary Sannin, the Slug Princess and fifth Hokage of the hidden village of Konoha; not the Sakura who eventually surpassed her shishuo in her medical knowledge and capabilities. Here, they were just two people in love.

These times together were stolen moments. They'd created their own world and wanted to prolong their time here as long as possible. Their return trip to Konoha was leisurely done. There was no rush to get back to the real world.

OooO

Upon their arrival in Konoha and in the massive Hyuuga compound, they were immediately notified of Lord Hiashi's poor health. He apparently came down with a severe cough the previous week, but the healers in the Hyuuga compound could not find the cause of his illness. They had tried to make him go to the Konoha hospital for proper diagnosis, but due to his stubbornness and plain pigheadedness, he simply refused to go to the hospital to be checked. This had exacerbated what should have been a simple and easily fixed matter. Since then, his health had rapidly deteriorated to the point that due to the endless coughing, he can now barely stand.

In hearing this, Sakura was immediately concerned and rushed to his private chamber to check on him. Even prior to her marrying in to the clan, Sakura had grown fond of and learned to deeply care for the stoic and proud Lord Hiashi and of his two daughters – Hinata and Hanabi.

Hinata, the eldest daughter and the Hyuuga heiress, trained as a medic-nin and worked at the Konoha hospital along with Sakura. She is now married and is the matriarch of a fast growing Uchiha clan. The two women had formed a tight bond several years back while working together and undergoing their residency at the hospital.

It was at that time that a similar state of affair happened. That was before her marriage to Neji – almost five years ago. Neji, aged 22 years, was a top ANBU captain and Sakura, aged 21 years, was a qualified ANBU medic and an apprentice to the Hokage.

Due to the close relationship that developed between Hinata and Sakura, Sakura became a frequent visitor at the Hyuuga compound, which resulted in a friendly association with Neji. This friendly association evolved to fast friends as a result of their close association from several missions together (some highly dangerous missions), check ups and treatments at the hospital, after-hour-get-togethers with the other shinobi from their genin days, other social occasions, etc.

Sakura came to appreciate his loyalty, his understanding and thoughtful ways, his determination and even his arrogant and prideful ways. She also came to recognize his dry sense of humor.

Neji in return came to appreciate the same things in her, well except maybe exchange _arrogant & prideful ways_ to _stubborn and pigheadedness. _Some would even go so far as say _recklessness, _but only when it comes to her health. (Sakura tends to overdo it at the hospital each and every time she is in her "medic" mode.) Add to that her brilliant mind, her quick wit and her gentle manner (when her infamous temper is not ignited, of course).

It all started when Hinata came up to Sakura with an unusual request, to say the least. It would also be good to point out that it came at a time when Sakura was extremely busy. She was also absolutely exhausted and suffering from an almost chakra depletion after having just come out of a difficult operational procedure involving a rare poison.

"_I-I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. That's just a-a little unusual... Your request kinda took me a little by surprise…," Sakura stammered upon hearing what Hinata said._

_Hinata stood up, "I-I know Sakura-chan. I know it is a lot to ask, but… it's just that __he__ is in so much pain!" She cried, obviously distressed. "He tries to deny it, but anyone can see it. Father absolutely detests any sign of weakness. … and to him going to the hospital for something like this constitutes weakness. Needing any kind of help means being weak. That is why he won't even consider it!"_

"_I see… So, Hinata-chan… just exactly what do you want me to do," asked Sakura, still a little bewildered._

"_W-well, I was wondering, Sakura-chan… could you possibly go to our compound and perhaps heal him? …and maybe make it __not__ look like actually healing him?"_

"_Oh...," was all Sakura could utter at that point._

OooO

_Sakura can't believe that she is actually at the Hyuuga compound with the sole purpose of directing Lord Hiashi's attention to herself. All her other previous visits to the Hyuuga estate were designed with her never crossing paths with the very intimidating clan lord. She never accepted dinner invitations and neither did she stay long enough that would call the attention of Hinata's father on her. So far, she has been very successful in this endeavor… And yet here she is now… She must be out of her mind! Sakura took a deep breath before raising her hand to knock on the door._

OooO

_She is sure of it now… She is definitely barking mad. And she is also pretty sure that Lord Hiashi is about to put an end to her, in her opinion, rather short life. She just hopes that it'll be a quick and painless death…_

"_I beg your pardon?" Lord Hiashi's tone was definitely that of extreme disapproval. "I'm not sure if I heard you correctly, Haruno-san?"_

_Even his facial countenance is terrifying! _

'_If looks could kill…' thought Sakura. _

'_OK, stay calm… stay calm… We all know that looks couldn't kill…or at least, I don't think they do or had...' Sakura continued to give herself a pep-talk, completely forgetting about the power of the Sharingan._

_Perhaps it's the knowledge that Lord Hiashi is ill and seeing first hand just how pale he is, and how every movement he makes seem to take a lot out of him made her medic-nin instincts to kick-in. _

_Sakura pasted a professional smile on her face while pointedly ignoring Lord Hiashi's glare, she said determinedly, "I am offering my services to you as a medic-nin of Konoha, Hiashi-sama." _

_Based on what she had seen so far of Lord Hiashi's condition, and what she had sensed after being in his presence, she could tell that his chakra level is so low, that it is almost totally depleted. Being an apprentice to Tsunade-hime, Sakura was exposed to a vast amount of information, details, knowledge – add in her brilliant mind, she was able to come up with an initial diagnosis on what is ailing the proud lord. _

_Her brilliant knowledge base assisted in the quick formulation of possible causal factors, and soon an elaborate mind-map began to emerge. The Kekkei Genkai – being that of a genetically formulated ability, of which the Hyuuga clan has Byakuugan – the pupil technique of the eyes. Such biologically integrated ability being used frequently in combination with Taijutsu – the technique of the body – could result in deadly consequences. The sudden deterioration that had commenced with the aging of his body (in a physical sense) appeared to have resulted in a level of imbalance within Lord Hiashi's chakra system. Rather than adapting to his body's needs, the stubborn clan lord appeared to have thrown his internal system into chaos by the endless use of unnecessary force and chakra supply._

"_A quick restoration of your chakra system and a bit of rest is all that is required to fix whatever is ailing you, Hiashi-sama," Sakura stated firmly. "A simple test and a proper physical examination at the hospital would have helped in diagnosing the problem that much quicker."_

_With the realization that this stubborn man had carelessly disregarded his condition and in fact did nothing to stop it caused Sakura to get irritated to no end. _

"_Instead of asking for help, you stubbornly held fast and did nothing causing Hinata-chan to have a nervous breakdown in my office. It is pretty obvious that everyone here is worried about you, Hiashi-sama. All this unnecessary trouble could have been avoided if only you consented to go to the hospital." _

_Sakura noticed how Lord Hiashi betrayed an involuntary flinch after hearing what she had said, but immediately his eyes narrowed and glittered dangerously. All at once a plan began to form in her quick mind._

"_Perhaps this is presumptuous of me sir, but I believe I could defeat you in a quick sparring match – __**without even using my legs**__."_

_As soon as the last word was uttered, the proud clan lord lunged at Sakura with every intention of causing serious damage to her body, while emitting a loud battle-cry. This cry and the sound of the doors being demolished caused the occupants of the Hyuuga compound, including Neji, to run to the garden located in the back of the house to investigate._

_Suffice to say that Neji was properly horrified to see the pink-haired kunoichi dodging Lord Hiashi's attempts to block up all of her chakra points. Neji almost had a heart-attack upon hearing Sakura shout a daring challenge to his uncle._

"_If you make me use my legs, Hiashi-sama, I will concede defeat and admit that my medical services are not required here by you, and will withdraw my offer of them."_

_With a confident smirk, Sakura allowed the chakra to build up around her fists – emitting a soft glowing effect. Unlike her normal fighting stance, however, her hands were relaxed in such a way that a punch would not have left that much of a damaging consequence._

_As the unsteady movements emitted by the proud clan lord surrounded Sakura in every possible direction, she simply evaded effortlessly with the help of the delicate movement of her hands. The obvious discomfort being experienced by Hiashi-sama was all too obvious and the pink-haired kunoichi was taking full advantage of this._

_But interestingly however, the un-rhythmic movements involved within this particular fight appeared to gradually diminish the closer Sakura got to her opponent._

_The weak tremors of his hands, the slight wobbling of his legs, the tight clench of his jaw, and the look of raw pain that had veiled his silver eyes for many weeks on end, began to diminish ever so gradually._

_His palms displaced a strongly emission of chakra and his movement held more stance until Hiashi-sama appeared to be initiating a tactful dance with the pink-haired kunoichi. The deadly gracefulness, the swift movements, the undeniable strength held behind every implication was all too clear._

_If Neji had paid more attention to Hiashi-sama's facial expressions at that particular moment, he would have been graced with an understanding look within the clan lord's quick silver eyes._

_Nonetheless, as the dance intensified ever so slightly, Sakura let out a gleeful laughter and launched her usual set of attacks – using a combination of punches and kicks. And when her left foot connected firmly with the defensive structure of Hiashi-sama's right arm, both parties sprang apart as if they had come to a silence agreement of their own. _

_The rest of the occupants were left staggering in disbelief as Sakura made a slow bow to the clan lord as soon as she landed right next the cherry blossoms – indicating the end and her defeat of their fight._

_What had them frozen solid to the ground, however, was not the warming smile spreading across the kunoichi's face as she directly faced the clan leader, but the responsive act of Hiashi-sama bowing in return in the most politest way - showing all that of acceptance and admiration._

_And when the pink haired medic-nin leisurely made her way towards the main entrance of the Hyuuga estate or even when Hiashi-sama let out a low chuckle of amusement while making his way towards his now – doorless – chambers, it took a painstakingly long time for the stunned members of the Hyuuga clan to realize the fact that Sakura had restored his chakra points during their quick sparring match._

_She had healed without directly challenging nor offending the stubborn nature of the Hyuuga clan lord._

_Sakura accomplished the mission that Hinata had given her – to heal her proud father without making it look like actual healing, thus preserving his dignity and pride in front of his people. _

_And to Neji, that was the greatest thing a woman could do to earn a man's ultimate respect. _

OooO

_Several days after Sakura's visit and impromptu fight with Lord Hiashi, there is a significant change that could be seen. Some would say that it is an improvement actually. And it is relating to Lord Hiashi's demeanor. Whereas Lord Hiashi's expressions before were rigid and uncompromising, very intimidating to most, now contentment and serenity could be seen. _

_One other remarkable change in their lives is the inclusion of Sakura in it. Hiashi-sama actually consented to Sakura administering to his health, which shocked Neji endlessly as he remembered the clan leader's absolute refusal before. Unbeknownst to Neji, it was Lord Hiashi himself who went to the Hokage and requested for her prized student to be appointed as his own personal medic. _

_What he found most shocking about this change is the fact that the visits are more like social visits instead of professional ones. Pleasant conversations and friendly banters could be heard during these sessions. The two could be heard having friendly debates and/or genial discussions on some social issue or other. Lord Hiashi found Sakura to be a remarkable young woman. She had a quick-wit and is very knowledgeable on several issues and is not afraid to show this. She is also very friendly, but respectful. In a sense, Lord Hiashi found in Sakura an unexpected companion._

_It wasn't long before these "medical check ups" turned into long tea sessions, and oftentimes than not, the Hyuuga sisters are present and could also be heard in the conversations. It wasn't only the head family that had grown fond of the pink haired medic; Neji could also see that most of the Hyuuga relatives had quickly warmed up to her. In fact, he is pretty sure that if the Hyuuga clan had their way, Sakura will never leave the compound._

_Neji is unsure on how he feels about these new developments – on one hand, he is ecstatic that the ANBU medic had been accepted by his family. However, he finds that whereas before her visits to the Hyuuga compound were time spent with him or Hinata alone, he finds that her time is now divided among several individuals, drastically reducing the time he gets to spend with her._

_He had also come to realize that it wasn't just his imagination that his uncle, the usual stoic and dignified leader of their clan is out to get him. Neji had the first inkling when on one specific visit – Sakura was there to specifically meet him for lunch, thirty minutes from the time she entered the compound, she still has not been shown to his rooms for their meeting._

_It turns out that she was held captive. He found them in the dining area, having a spot of tea. There were several family members, the Hyuuga heiresses (with guilty expressions on their faces), and a smirking Hiashi-sama. There was also Sakura looking very flustered by all the attention being given to her by his family. _

"_Ah, nephew. Good of you to join us. It is very unlike you to be stomping around the household like that. I see, too, that you are very eager to steal our top medic-nin from us." The casual way his uncle made this comment confirmed to him the nasty feeling he had. Hiashi-sama has a sadistic side that seems to enjoy seeing him vexed, especially when it involves __**his**__ cherry-blossom. _

_Not acknowledging his uncle's comment, Neji bowed, went to Sakura's side, pulled her up to her feet and quickly dragged her out of the dining area and towards his quarters. He also pointedly ignored all the looks of pure satisfaction from all the occupants in the room his rash action had generated. _

OooO

_Neji, if he's being honest with himself, knows exactly when he started to think of Sakura as __**his**__ anything – it had started with a simple lunch outing to try out the new seafood pasta being offered at one of the cafes in Konoha._

_On that day, he saw Sakura clearly for the first time. _

_Neji had always respected the pink-haired kunoichi's opinions and her accomplishments, but on that day he saw her beauty and grace – not just in her outward appearance, but in her ability to make others be at ease and in her caring nature, which could bring even the most cold-hearted individual down to his knees._

_He saw this in the successful way she comforted an obviously upset girl who was among their group in this day's excursion. The young woman was a recent addition to the fast growing medic-nins at the Konoha hospital, where Sakura is the head medic in charge. From their conversation, the girl was visibly upset by some mistake she had committed that day at the hospital. In a few simple words, Sakura managed to comfort and assure the girl that it was not the end of the world; that it happens to the best of them and she shouldn't worry about it too much. Sakura's kindness and concern was evident, which put the girl at ease in no time. _

_That was the beginning of his downfall._

_**He had begun to fall in-love and he fell hard that day. **_

OooO

_Neji was roused from his trip down memory lane with the brush of her hand on his cheek. He saw Sakura's hand withdraw from brushing something off from his hair. _

"_I-I'm sorry… you had some cherry-blossoms on your hair," Sakura stammered, while blushing profusely caused by the intense look she found in Neji's eyes. _

_The two are in the back garden in the Hyuuga compound. They decided to have their picnic underneath a cherry tree in the secluded corner of the exquisite gardens._

_Sakura is feeling so embarrassed, thinking that she may have somewhat over-stepped the line? She is not understanding why the sudden tense atmosphere…? She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to try to calm herself down._

_She gave a startled gasp when she felt a hand brushing her hair, and opened her eyes._

"_Sorry, you had some cherry blossoms on your hair, too…," Neji tells her softly._

_Neji however did not withdraw his hand right away as hers did earlier. Instead, his fingers, seeming of their own volitions, picked up a lock of her hair, caressing its softness. Finally his gaze dropped from her hair to meet her eyes. For a few moments, emerald eyes met silver ones…_

_With a groan, Neji closed the gap between him and Sakura to capture her lips in a deep and hot searing kiss. In the next moment, Neji emitted a low growl and placed both hands on each side of Sakura to lift her and deposit her on his lap. They traded kisses for kisses, while their touches grew bolder at each passing moment. All around them, cherry blossoms started raining down to flutter innocently on the ground._

OooO

_A chuckling Lord Hiashi made his way towards his chamber, passing by an ecstatic Hinata. It was obvious that the veins around both individual's silver eyes were recently put under strain to accommodate the legendary technique of Byakuugan. It was only when the couple outside started to indulge in the more pleasurable activities that the two spying Hyuugas deactivated their Kekkei Genkai to afford the couple more privacy._

_Lord Hiashi announced, "I will be expecting Neji in my private chambers after he is finished with his visit with his young lady. But he's a smart boy, he should know that they already have my blessing." Before finally continuing on to his rooms._

_Sakura is proud and is wont to tell people that she literally fought to gain Neji's uncle's respect. _

* * *

Author's Note: I would like to give credit to **VOICELORD** who wrote this excellent NejiSaku story – **Healing Hands**. I used passages from his/her story as a background history for how NejiSaku came about and for Sakura's close relationships with Lord Hiashi and family. The story could be found here. Replace the spelled out (dot) with the real thing: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/3588887/1/

Actually, the entire flashback was from the story and most of the visit & fight sequence were copied directly from the story (I don't know how to write fight scenes). I tweaked a few words here and there, maybe added a sentence here and a paragraph there only so as to match my own style, but the whole idea was VOICELORD'S.

Heh! But in the words of Sasuke-kun (during the Chuunin preliminaries) _**"From here on out, it's all original, though…", **_after copying Lee's taijutsu.

OooO


	4. Chapter 4

The Clan Lord's Chosen Wife

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

OooO

Author's Note: I would like to give credit to **VOICELORD** who wrote the excellent NejiSaku story – **Healing Hands**. I used some passages from his/her story as a background history for how NejiSaku came about and for Sakura's close relationships with Lord Hiashi and family. Some details were also changed in my story, in mine it's NejiSaku and SasuHina.

Actually, the entire flashback in Chapter 3 was from the story and most of the visit & fight sequence were copied directly from the story (I don't know how to write fight scenes). I tweaked a few words here and there, maybe added a sentence here and a paragraph there.

Heh! But in the words of Sasuke-kun after copying Lee's taijutsu (during the Chuunin preliminaries) _**"From here on out, it's all original, though…"**_

OooO

Chapter 4

Sakura walked briskly towards the bed where the ailing Hyuuga elder lay. His pallor doesn't look good. She quickly ran her chakra enforced hands over Lord Hiashi's prostrate body on the enormous bed to do a quick analysis and at the same time to pump it with new and much needed healing chakra.

After a few moments, Lord Hiashi opened his eyes and turned his gaze on to Sakura.

"My dear, you're back. I'm glad," Lord Hiashi whispered softly. "This place hasn't been the same since you left. Just in time too…"

Sakura let the flow of chakra ebb from her hands and withdrew them away. She lifted her head to catch Lord Hiashi's eyes and in a stern voice said, "Hiashi-sama, you have not been taking care of yourself again. I leave you alone for a while and this is what I come back to?"

With that said, a small smile formed on her lips, and leaned over to place a fond kiss on the elder's forehead. She is still a little worried, but she could see a little improvement in Lord Hiashi's color and she could also sense his chakra flow to be a little stronger than it was earlier.

Sakura stayed to play catch up with the ailing man for a couple of hours. She eventually left the room when she could see that Lord Hiashi is fighting a losing battle with fatigue. She grabbed on to his hand and patted it before whispering softly, "I'll be back tomorrow and we'll continue our chat then. Please rest now." With that she stood up and made her way to the door.

Pulling the door closed behind her, Sakura let out a deep sigh, still a little worried about Lord Hiashi. After giving herself a mental shake, she started on her trek back to her and Neji's set of rooms in the other side of the house. On her way, she couldn't help but study her surroundings, looking for any changes, but saw nothing major. Upon entering their private chamber, Sakura immediately set out to take a quick shower to freshen up and remove the dust from their recent travel, and prepared for dinner.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door announcing that the Lord Neji will be awaiting Lady Sakura's presence in the main dining hall. Sakura couldn't help but start a little at the title and the formality of the announcement. _'It seems there are some changes…,'_ Sakura thought to herself.

OooO

In addition to Neji, there are four other people in the dining area when Sakura arrived. Sakura's face lit up when she saw the familiar faces. The male occupants got up upon her entry, and all bowed and greeted her a "Good evening, Sakura-san".

Dinner consisted of Hanabi and three other male Hyuuga relatives – Aki, Senzo, and Shigeki. All three men, although fairly young in age, play essential roles in the smooth running of everyday life within the Hyuuga compound.

They all came from the branch side of the Hyuuga clan. Only a couple of years younger than Neji, they all hold the powerful shinobi in awe – having grown up under his shadow of excellence.

Neji being named the heir to the clan and the changes wrought by this event created new opportunities for the members of the branch family to move up in life. Once presented with the opportunity, they – Aki, Senzo, and Shigeki, each did not hesitate to offer their services and loyalties to Neji. Now they all assist him and alleviate somewhat some of the many responsibilities of being the Hyuuga clan leader.

Aki is in charge of the general maintenance of the Hyuuga compound. He makes sure that the whole estate is kept in good condition. Anything and everything to do within the Hyuuga estate, he is responsible for. He also directly takes care of the head family and makes sure that all wants and needs are met.

Senzo is Neji's chief business advisor. He performs the everyday execution of business for the Hyuuga interests. He basically handles all the mundane things that Neji could not attend to due to his other responsibilities.

If the other two have well defined roles within the Hyuuga clan, Shigeki's is a little bit more ambiguous. As both having been orphaned at a young age and being both from the branch side of the family, he and Neji grew up under the same roof – they were a little closer to each other than the others were (at least as close as Neji would ever allow, that is. Him being the stoic and angry boy that he was then.)

Shigeki reports directly to Neji. He handles the security in the compound in general and around Neji in particular (even though Neji maintains that he can take care of himself. He was ANBU captain, for God's sake!) Regardless, Shigeki insists that as the clan head, he cannot be lax in his safety. Security is not the only thing that Shigeki takes care of for Neji. Suffice to say, he does other things – things he claims are classified. He likes to say he could tell you what they are, but then he'll have to kill you.

OooO

During dinner, Neji announced that in two weeks, clan elders from both _the main and branch_ families will be arriving. Aki confirmed that all preparations for the upcoming gathering will be handled and taken care of, and then proceeded to outline what arrangements and measures will be taken and needed for the event.

Ever since the two Hyuuga heiresses declined the clan head position and Neji was announced as the next in line, the distinction or the separation of main and branch family has been softened somewhat, but traditions and old ways are still very much a big thing in the Hyuuga clan. It'll take time Neji knows, but it is his main goal to further the cessation of consciously and unconsciously dividing the family into two entities – where one is inferior to the other.

Sakura felt herself tense after hearing this news. This is the very thing she is most dreading when she accepted her return with Neji. She could feel the pressure to start pressing around her. Her hands start feeling clammy. That same feeling of inadequacy starts churning in her stomach. She hates that feeling. She knows of her strengths and of her accomplishments, and is very proud of them.

It's nothing like it was with Team Seven – that time she felt she was the weakest link of the team, but she was able to do something about it. She was able to change and stop being weak. She trained and worked hard, and eventually she was able to make herself strong kunoichi of Konoha.

But this… this issue hits at the very heart of her… It hits at her very being…

HER FEMININITY.

It is something that she has no control over. That is what's making it very hard for her to accept. Why it affects her so.

IT IS SOMETHING SHE CANNOT CONTROL.

Neji had never said anything to her, but Sakura knows that the clan elders have been subtly putting on the pressure regarding the lack of heir to the succession, that it's becoming a major issue within the clan. There were ways for the censure and disapproval to reach her without it being actually said to her face -- the not so subtle hints about strong sons, loud discussions within hearing about the need for children, how it's such a shame for some people… And then there were the looks – some were pitying looks, some were accusing, and some were just plain displeased. Those were the things Sakura endured before finally breaking and ran away…

Sakura knows that it won't be long now before they stop at subtlety with Neji and bring out the big guns to ensure that their clan leader, the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, produce the much needed son and heir. She wonders if they would have the daring to actually come out and tell Neji what must be done. Or would they continue with their "advices" and start looking for "other options"? Sakura is fully aware what they really mean when they say that – it means for Neji to take a new wife – a wife who isn't weak. A wife who isn't _barren_.

Should he refuse to bend, would they force him? Would they take away from him the one thing that defines what he has become? What he had accomplished. Would they prevent him from attaining what he is destined for? A clan leader. The clan lord of the Hyuuga.

Sakura is aware that there are some remaining Hyuuga members, including some elders, who are still resistant to the slow changes within the Hyuuga clan. There are those who are still not accepting a member of the branch family being named the next clan head. The fact that Neji is the strongest Hyuuga ever produced in all the history of the Hyuuga clan has no bearing to their feelings of superiority and elitism for the main branch of the clan.

"Are you feeling OK, Sakura?" Neji's question roused Sakura from her deep thoughts. Not realizing that she went off in her own world after hearing Neji's news, Sakura made visible effort to re-join Neji and the others in the _now_ and start paying attention to her surroundings.

"Ummm… O-of course. I'm fine," Sakura answered, forcing a bright smile to her face. "I'm just enjoying this fish. You know how I love salmon," she added as way of explanation for her silence.

"Hn," was the usual grunt from Neji, acknowledging her explanation.

However, Neji kept a close eye on her after that once he noticed her sudden paleness. He has a fairly good idea of the reason for her sudden withdrawal, and can't help but feel frustrated about it. He also couldn't control the sudden burst of anger and resentment that flared within him for their current situation. Not even one day back and already this!

The rest of the dinner after that was spent with part of it having general discussions and catching up on news about people they know. But mostly it was spent with Neji talking to his advisors about clan business and what he'd missed while being away. Sakura and Hanabi were mostly left alone to their devices while Neji and the men discussed business.

OooO

After dinner, they all parted ways and each went to their respective quarters. Sakura and Neji walked back to their room together, walking side by side, not saying anything. Sakura entered the room first, followed closely by Neji. He closed the door firmly behind him, then approached Sakura and turned her around to face him; he just stood there for a few moments and looked down at her. He searched her whole face as if he'd forgotten what it looked like. Finally he reached for her to envelope her in a warm embrace, and sighed a small sigh.

"My Sakura. Do you have any idea what you've put me through these past months?" Neji asked her in a ragged tone.

"I've been miserable all these time in Suna," Sakura confessed, as if that should make it easier for him.

It didn't. "Don't ever leave me like that again!" Sakura didn't answer.

Neji didn't realize that he did not get a confirmation from her as he chose that moment to lean down to kiss her. And about time too, Sakura thought as she fell into the tender kiss like a woman starved. One tender kiss led to another tender kiss, until tender turned hungry and hunger converted itself into desire. Desire stripped clothes away into slow re-acquainting with what they had missed by the long separation she'd enforced on them.

OooO

Days slipped harmoniously into another. In the middle of the week, they went out to dinner with Hinata and her husband, the other Konoha genius, Uchiha Sasuke. They just got back from their visit to the Wave Country (Nami no Kuni). Hinata looked radiant. Her eyes shone with pleasure and love whenever it lands on her handsome and equally besotted husband.

Uchiha Sasuke, the former avenger, and the last remaining Uchiha (well not anymore after the births of his three sons), came back to Konoha after accomplishing his goal in life – avenging the death of his clan by killing his brother Itachi. Upon his return and making reparation to Konoha for being a nuke-nin all those years, he was received and accepted back by his fellow shinobi. The original rookie nine plus Team Gai could be found at least once a month at their favorite gathering place, Ichiraku Ramen bar (mainly due to Naruto, whom everyone seems to naturally gravitate towards), getting together and unwinding from their stressful jobs. No one ever thought that as a result of these occasions that Sasuke would fall for the shy and gentle Hinata, and claim her as his.

Actually, it was generally expected that he and Sakura would end up together, since her feelings for the Uchiha prodigy was a well-known fact by friends and acquaintances. It was just as well known that Hinata had a major crush on the other Team Seven's member, Uzamaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage-in-training.

Sakura can't help but smile and shake her head whenever she thinks back to their younger days. She was supposed to marry Sasuke, and Hinata was supposed to end up with Naruto. Instead here she is married to the man she loved with all her heart, Neji – Hinata's cousin, Hinata happily married to Sasuke and seeming to be trying to single-handedly repopulate the Uchiha compound, and Naruto… Naruto is having fun being single and free (as he likes to put it).

Well, such is life. It never turns out the way one expects it to.

OooO


	5. Chapter 5

The Clan Lord's Chosen Wife

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

OooO

Author's Note: I would like to give credit to **VOICELORD** who wrote the excellent NejiSaku story – **Healing Hands**. I used some passages from his/her story as a background history for how NejiSaku came about and for Sakura's close relationships with Lord Hiashi and family. Some details were also changed in my story, in mine it's NejiSaku and SasuHina.

Heh! But in the words of Sasuke-kun after copying Lee's taijutsu (during the Chuunin preliminaries) _**"From here on out, it's all original, though…"**_

**I would like to thank all those who read and reviewed the story. Thank you! You know who you are.**

**To those who read and hopefully enjoyed/liked the story, but didn't submit a review… For shame… :o(**

**If I bribe you with chocolate almond biscotti, would you:o)**

OooO

Chapter 5

Today, the Konoha Twelve and all their former sensei are having a picnic by the lake. It's rare that everyone and their families are in Konoha at the same time. With the weather being perfect for a picnic and it being warm enough for swimming, they decided to go and have this impromptu picnic. It was initially Sakura and Hinata making the plans, then they ran into TenTen, and then Ino, and it just snowballed from there. So here they are now.

The picnic may have been a spontaneous one, but with all or most of them being the efficient shinobi that they are, one would think that it was an event planned well ahead in advance. There is an abundance of food and drinks and a lot fun & games not only for the kids, but also for the adults. Soon, even Konohamaru and his team are there. Shizune with Genma are also there; Shizune mentioning that Tsunade and even Jiraiya may drop by later.

Sakura seeing all the happy kids with their parents could not help but feel the emptiness and sadness caused by the lack of little ones in her marriage. She decided to take a walk at the pier located a bit out of the way from the picnic grounds. Murmuring a few quick words to Neji advising him of her intentions, she quickly made her escape.

OooO

She was leaning on the wooden rail, staring out at the water when she suddenly heard a loud blast. She quickly turned around to see Konohamaru coming from the area of the small knoll leading to the pier, hurtling fast towards her. She saw Naruto appear on the same spot, obviously running, before feeling the impact of Konohamaru's body crashing into hers.

The force of the impact was such that both she and Konohamaru went flying off the pier to land in the middle of the lake. Their crash in the water was seen even by the relaxing shinobi at the picnic grounds.

Neji activated his Byakuugan the instant he heard the blast and saw the whole thing. He immediately ran by the edge of the water, waiting for Sakura to emerge from the bottom of the lake. He soon saw Konohamaru, with chakra enforced feet, climb up from the water. He too, stood around waiting for Sakura to do the same.

Minutes ticked by, but still Sakura has not emerged. By this time, everyone knew something is wrong. Naruto finally reached Konohamaru at the middle of the lake and is about to dive into the water. Neji was there before him however, and with his Byakuugan, he immediately located Sakura, several meters away from him. He saw her frantically trying to swim up, but her ankle seemed to be caught on something. He saw her reach down and try to tug it away, but with growing feeling of panic she is unable to free it from the netting that is jutting out from a decaying fisherman's boat, buried at the bottom of the lake.

In horror, Neji saw a loose log from above land on her and hit her on the head. Panic and worry for his wife lent extra strength and speed to Neji. He grabbed Sakura, who is unconscious by this time, and quickly cut the net fiber with a kunai.

In no time, he was climbing out of the water with Sakura's unconscious body. He hurriedly ran back to the picnic grounds and was soon placing Sakura down on a blanket. He then did a quick scan of her body to check for any wounds and/or broken bones. He found no broken bones, but there is a mid-size gash on the back of her head, where the log landed, which caused her to lose consciousness.

Shizune was the first one to reach them. Having heard what Neji was saying while running his Byakuugan activated gaze over his wife's body, she carefully turned Sakura over to check the head wound she sustained. She quickly placed both her hands over the wound and healed it, before carefully turning her over again.

Soon, Sakura started coming out of unconsciousness, wincing slightly from the headache that immediately started to pound. Neji's worried face is the first thing she saw. Without any word, Neji wrapped Sakura with a blanket and gathered her into his arms and walked away from the picnic area. The others didn't try to stop him, understanding their need for privacy.

Relief shuddered through Neji, followed by a shaft of white-hot fury. His hold on Sakura reflexively tightened. With the rush of adrenalin, coupled with the panic and worry, he inexplicably felt fury start to burn within him.

Neji finally stopped once he felt they are far enough from the others. He carefully put Sakura back on her feet and briefly turned around; hands tightly fisted on his sides, and visibly clenching and unclenching his jaw – a sure sign that he is trying to calm himself down. All to no avail as he swiftly rounded on her and grabbed her by the arms.

"Why must you always do this to me?" Neji asked her hoarsely. "Four minutes! I counted. Four minutes, you were down there! A little bit more and you won't…" Neji couldn't seem to continue and pulled her to him in a crushing hold. His body shuddering from the horrifying images his words had conjured.

"Are you not a shinobi? You are one of the best kunoichi that Konoha has ever produced and yet things like this always seem to happen to you." Neji leaned back, but kept holding her. "Why must you always get yourself in these situations? What happened down there? That was a simple enough situation. You should have been able to deal with it easily," Neji continued.

Sakura had tears rolling down her cheeks by this time. She had no defense to what Neji is saying because it's all true. She is a highly trained shinobi. There is no excuse to what she let happen. In the back of her mind, she's thinking, _'I'm I that unhappy? Am I letting my personal problems get me down? Am I that weak emotionally?'_

These thoughts just served to make her cry harder and started sobbing into Neji's chest, holding on to him tighter. Neji also automatically closed his arms around his distressed wife, murmuring comforting words. The couple stayed there for a while, just holding on to each other. Offering each comfort and assurances.

OooO

Upon their return to the picnic area, they were immediately inundated with queries for Sakura's health, which they both assured them all that she's fine.

Konohamaru, they were told, was showing Naruto a new wind element jutsu that he has created, but which he has not perfected yet. He apparently pumped too much chakra for the jutsu, causing him to lose control, which caused the accident. He was most profuse with his apologies not only to Sakura, but also to Neji. Actually, mainly to Neji. He seemed more concerned about Neji's reaction and acceptance of the apology than Sakura's, which irritated her no end.

"Sakura-chan, I cannot begin to tell you just how sorry I am for what happened. I'd die a thousand deaths than cause you any harm. Please say that I am forgiven?" Sakura could tell that the apology was heartfelt, but she is also able to appreciate that Konohamaru is trying to charm her into forgiving him, hence the very dramatic apology.

Naruto also included his apologies to Konohamaru's, feeling responsible as it was to him that Konohamaru was showing the jutsu to. Neji accepted all these in his usual arrogant and stoical way. Not saying much aside for his usual grunt of "Hn". Seeing this, Sakura and Hinata could not help but roll their eyes – both women being able to relate to each other as they are married to Konoha's two legendary users of "Hn".

The rest of the day continued with no more excitements, well except for the arrival of Jiraiya-sama, along with the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. The former flying well clear of the picnic grounds every now and then due to his perverted-ness and Tsunade's intolerance of it.

OooO

Soon, Sakura's happy bubble burst as the day of clan meeting she had been dreading arrived. That morning she woke up with the noise of the arrivals of some of the clan elders and council members. She knew that today, they will make their move.

Neji got up from their bed and started preparing for the day with his usual stoic countenance. He is well aware of the tension within Sakura and the pressure that this day is putting on her. But Neji did not voice out any of his thoughts and just continued with his dressing in silence.

Before he left their room, he approached Sakura, who is standing beside the bed tying her robe, from behind, and enclosed her in a reassuring hug, his arms snaking around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "I'll see you later. Clan business. Trust me," he murmured softly before releasing her and stepping back.

Sakura immediately turned around and looked up at Neji. Her face pale. She opened her mouth, but no words would form, so she just gave a small nod.

Neji once again felt the bubble of frustration rise up within him upon seeing Sakura's distress and feeling her tensed muscles. He is beginning to think that this clan business is just not worth it. But he tamped down his temper and gave a responding nod to Sakura, meant to reassure her once again, then left the room quietly.

OooO

Neji entered the great hall where all major clan meetings are held. He saw that almost everyone has arrived and present with the exception of Lord Hiashi, who was unable to attend due to the bad cough that has been plaguing him for a while now. He just can't seem to shake it off despite all of Sakura's and Hinata's ministrations.

They immediately started on the issues of clan business holdings and other various projects that affect the whole clan. All details were soon all hammered out – major or minute ones, as Aki, Senzo, and Shigeki are very organized and detailed in everything that they do. Once the clan elders were satisfied and assured that the clan business is in good hands, they started getting up and exited the hall and the building entirely, except for three elders two males and one female who remained in the hallway – Yukio-san, Koyoshi-san and Hisa-san, respectively.

OooO

Hinata and Sasuke entered the hall once the clan members started pouring out of the hall, signaling the ending of the meeting. After greeting Neji and asking for Sakura, Hinata departed the hall to pay her respects to her father and to find Sakura. Sasuke stayed behind as he had some business projects underway with the Hyuuga clan – part of his goal to resurrect his clan to its former glory, not to mention further cementing the good relationships between the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans – and wanted to discuss these with Neji.

The two clan heads were quietly discussing business when the three elders re-entered the hall. Seeing this, Neji's senses went into full alert. All three are from the main family. Neji is cognizant of their resistance to the changes within the clan. They are the main driving force to the little insurgence from the main family. He is also aware that these three are the ones making all the noises regarding the lack of children in his marriage.

All these thoughts churning in his head started to infuriate him even more. He's been feeling this way since he got up this morning and realized how this meeting is affecting Sakura. He didn't like this. He didn't like any of this. The whole damned issue has gone from bad to worse, seemingly without him having no control over it. Now, something else it seems is about to happen and he does not like it.

With an arrogant tilt to his head, Neji faced the three elders. "Ah, Yukio-san, Koyoshi-san and Hisa-san, what can I do for you?" Neji asked in a cold voice. "Is something the matter?"

Yukio, the more aggressive of the three, and the one with an angle he's trying to push, is the one who responded to Neji's. "Yes, Neji-sama, there is an important matter that we need to address."

Yukio is a very ambitious man and wants the prestige and the power that comes with being the clan head. He has a son that he would like to see in that position, with him controlling the strings from behind the scenes, of course. Or he also has a daughter that he could offer to Neji. Either way, he wants to be part of the head family one way or another.

"An important matter, you say. Why was it not brought up during the clan meeting and in front of the other elders?" Neji asked.

"We feel that as it directly affects you, that you would not wish for it to be brought up into the open as it is such a grave matter," Yukio continued.

Neji raised his eyebrow, but otherwise his expression remained impassive upon hearing this. "Directly affects me? Would you care to expand on that, Yukio-san?"

Sasuke started to get up upon hearing this, but Neji signaled him to stay. "Are you sure you want me here?" Sasuke asked Neji quietly.

"Yes. You are part of my family and I may need your input if this is what I think it is," Neji quietly replied back. In a louder voice, "Please stay, Sasuke-san. You are part of the family," Neji declared.

The three elders furrowed their eyebrows, but otherwise accepted Neji's edict, and all nodded before each taking a seat on the long table.

"You being virtually the clan leader, you require an heir, you must know this. It is fast becoming an issue within the clan the barrenness of your wife, Sakura-san…," Yukio's sentence trailed off after his last sentence as he saw Neji's face start to darken with suppressed rage.

"I will have to respectfully stop you there, Yukio-san," Neji coldly advised the clan elder. Killing-intent emanating from Neji.

"We are not asking you to cast her off or divorce her. There is an alternative. Concubinage is an old and acceptable custom of our clan. It is no longer being practiced nowadays, but it is something that could be brought back," Yukio continued having found his voice again.

"This time, you could choose someone from the clan for your concubine, therefore ensuring that the main house remains pure and not tainted by inferior outsider's blood," Yukio continued to barrel on, not realizing the insult he'd rendered to both clan leaders. Either he was completely tactless or he did not care at all. "And if I may be so bold as to offer my daughter, Aiko. She had just turned 19 years old. She is not a trained shinobi, but she is a very lovely girl, well-versed with the duties of a wife," Yukio still not realizing the train-wreck that he's making with each word that is coming out of his mouth.

"Neji-sama, please know that no disrespect is meant to you and to your goodly wife, but you must beget an heir for the sake of the clan's stability and continued growth," Hisa said trying to placate Neji.

"I see. Well, if the lack of children in my marriage is hindering the progress and is undermining the stability of the clan, I am willing to step down as the heir. Divorce and/or taking a concubine are totally out of the question. You may choose the next heir on our next clan meeting and we'll vote on it then," Neji announced, his whole countenance implacable.

'_There! It's over,' _Neji thought, feeling a little relief in finally making the announcement. Now he's going to sit back and watch where the rest of the pieces will fall.

Upon hearing Yukio's statement about tainted blood, Sasuke's eyebrow lifted, but still otherwise impassive. With Neji's announcement, he became grave.

"Pardon me for the interruption. The businesses and projects between the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans were established with Neji-san. With him stepping down as The Hyuuga, those contracts will be considered null and void," Sasuke proclaimed.

In hearing this, Koyoshi, who has not uttered a single word, was quick to say, "No, no, Uchiha-sama. Neji-sama will continue on as The Hyuuga and will be overseeing the projects through as well as fulfill all the contracts that were signed," he was eager to reassure Sasuke.

The Uchiha clan is lacking in members, but not in assets. After the meeting they just had, it was made clear that these projects will be mutually beneficial to both clans, but right now, most of the benefits are to the Hyuugas. The cancellation of these contracts will be close to catastrophic to the Hyuugas financially.

Hisa was also quick to add, "That's correct, Uchiha-san. Neji-sama will be The Hyuuga."

Yukio's dream of heading the clan, even in a roundabout way, quickly fell to pieces before it even started upon hearing the other two elders backpedal in their positions. With his efforts thwarted so easily and completely, he too, gave his assurance that Neji is The Hyuuga.

"Funny, I thought I just heard him step down as The Hyuuga and that it was accepted," Sasuke told the three. "I must say that I find these recent revelations a bit troubling. Dealing with anyone else besides Neji-san was never a consideration for me," Sasuke drove his point even more.

"No, Uchiha-sama. We were just expressing a growing concern within the clan and were presenting Neji-sama an alternative, should he be open to one. That was all it was," Hisa told Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up, signaling the end of the unplanned meeting, and said, "Well, that's good to hear." He then turned to Neji, who has not said a word after making his announcement, and said, "Well, Neji-san. I'm glad that has been clarified. I'll go and find Hinata."

The three elders also stood up and bowed to the two clan heads and headed out the door. Kiyoshi and Hisa both turned to Neji and expressed their apologies for any "unintentional" insult to him and to Sakura.

Once the three were finally out of the building, Neji turned to shake Sasuke's hand and said, "Thank you, my friend. I truly appreciate your support just now."

Sasuke gave his patented smirk and said, "Think nothing of it. Do you really think that I would wish to deal with that sort in place of you? I shudder to think of my sons dealing with his son when the time comes, especially not with his views on _**bloodlines**_."

Neji in turn gave _**his**_ own patented smirk and grunt. The two then set out to search for their respective wives.


	6. Chapter 6

The Clan Lord's Chosen Wife

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Thank you for reading my story. Please review

**WARNING: MATURE/SEXUAL CONTENTS IN THIS CHAPTER. RATED M to be safe.**

OooO

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the two kunoichi just ended their visit with Lord Hiashi and are currently walking through the corridor away from his private quarters. Worry etched on both faces, but more so on Hinata's for she hasn't seen her father in a while, and to be confronted with his frailty that suddenly was a shock to her. She is used to seeing her father as the strong and powerful leader of the Hyuuga clan.

"I didn't want to ask while we were inside, but how is he?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"It's just a common cold. It's nothing serious as far as I can tell, but with his age one can never get too complacent." Sakura tells Hinata, visibly worried as well. "I can't tell you not to worry, but I am keeping a close eye on him," Sakura assures the former heiress.

"Oh, I know that you are, Sakura. I just can't help but feel guilty that I haven't been to see him as often as I should, but now that we're back in Konoha, you'll be seeing more of me here." Hinata says, brightening a little. "I'll bring some of the herbal ointment I have tomorrow. It's good for colds and helps in clearing up the passageways. It should help father to breathe easier." The timid woman continued. Sakura nods and smiled at that.

Halfway through, they were met by a servant looking for Hinata. Her youngest is apparently throwing a fit, looking for her mother. Hinata excused herself with Sakura and hurried away with the servant to tend to her baby.

0 0

Sakura was left alone with her thoughts – them being with the Hyuuga clan meeting. She can't help but feel a little dread on the outcome. Lost in her thoughts, Sakura automatically headed for their room. Once there, she lay on the bed and stared out the window. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted a scroll on the bureau that was not there when they left their room. Curious, she got up and picked up the scroll.

Sakura undid the tie and opened the scroll. Stunned, Sakura's eyes immediately flooded with tears. It was a contract detailing the practice of concubinage specifically designed and drawn for one Hyuuga Neji. It stated that any children resulting in the association, said children will be acknowledged by him. And should there be an issue with the concubine before the wife, said issue will be acknowledged the lawful heir of the clan.

With heart breaking into a million pieces, Sakura heard the door open. She turned around to see Neji enter their room. With all pent up hurt and anger, Sakura threw the scroll at Neji, wanting to hurt him in any way she could.

Neji effortlessly caught the scroll in one hand. Not understanding what's going on, Neji walked towards Sakura, a questioning look on his face.

"Now what?" Neji asked.

Hands clenched on her sides, "Did you really think that I'd agree to that kind of set up?" Sakura asked him back.

"What are you talking about, woman?" Neji still feeling the self-satisfaction from what transpired with the three elders and Sasuke that he didn't fully appreciate Sakura's almost hysterical condition. Still not sure what's happened, but being the genius that he is, he knew it had something to do with the scroll in his hands. He looked at the scroll, opened it and started to read to get to the bottom of things.

"Where did you get the idea that I'd be willing to share you?" Sakura asked, green eyes flashing. Now that the shock has worn off, the hurt has faded and the anger came to the surface in full force. Sakura saw Neji's face darken with anger as he continued to read the document.

He raised his head and asked, "Where did you get this?"

"It was on top of that bureau. What's the matter was I not supposed to see it?" Sakura shot back, now in a full fledged temper. "If that was the case, you should be more careful on where you leave your important documents."

Neji's eyes narrowed at this, "You say it was in this room when you came in?" His anger further rising as this is a blatant attempt of sabotage to his personal affairs, something that cannot be tolerated or forgiven.

"Or was that the whole point? Is this your way of telling me?" Sakura continued. "You should know me better than that. I. DON'T. SHARE!"

"Sakura…"

As quickly as her temper flared, the quicker it was spent, leaving her feeling deflated. The swift change of emotions from worry, to shock, hurt, betrayal, anger and back again has given Sakura a massive headache. In a defeated voice, "It's all or nothing, Neji," she tells him. "Please do not demean what we have. Don't shame me this way. There is only one solution and you know what that is." Feeling weak and wrung out from the rapid fluctuation of emotions, Sakura sat back on the bed, head bowed in sorrow and hands tightly clasped on her lap.

"Don't say it!" Neji warns her. "I've already told you of my opinion on that subject." Neji knelt down in front of Sakura, taking hold of her hands with one hand and tilting her face with the other. Neji reached over and placed a soft and tender kiss on her lips. "Do you not remember what I told? I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you."

Sakura looked into Neji's eyes and saw the sincerity reflected within the pearly eyes of her husband. With a small cry, she surged forward and hugged her arms around his neck and sobbed her heart out. Neji placed his arms around his wife's trim waist and squeezed her tightly against him. Husband and wife stayed there, kneeling on the floor, tightly clasped together.

Finally, Neji got up with Sakura in his arms and walked towards the bed. He gently placed Sakura on the mattress and quickly joined her. He reached over and gathered her back into his arms. Neji then started to tell her of what transpired in the hall after the clan meeting.

"This contract being placed here in our room is a deliberate attempt to create discord between us, and I assure you, it is something that I will not overlook nor tolerate," Neji tells his wife in a hard voice. "I will not allow anymore meddling in my personal affairs. This time, they went too far as you were hurt in the process." He could just imagine what Sakura had felt upon discovering the scroll and what information it contained within. His temper flaring anew as he could feel her still trembling figure against his own.

Neji leaned down and kissed Sakura hard on the mouth, to reassure himself that she's still there. He only intended a quick kiss, but Sakura reached with her right arm and pulled his head to keep him there. They didn't talk after that, because there was no need for words when lips and tongues spoke a different, more eloquent language. They quickly undressed each other. No hesitation, no awkwardness – just a reverence that bordered on the spiritual.

He was perfect. Impressively endowed in the right places. Broad across the shoulder, deep in the chest, narrow in the waist and hips, magnificently erect and virile. His legs were long and smoothly muscled. Sakura wanted to touch and feel every square inch of him.

Neji dipped his head and took her nipple gently between his teeth. At the same time, he touched her between her thighs, and she exploded. Sakura sagged weakly on the mattress and clung tightly onto him as the tremors shook her unmercifully. Neji let go of her nipple to place a quick kiss on her mouth, then he slid down to her neck to suck on the succulent skin at the junction of her shoulder and neck.

He further slid down to pay homage once again to her firm, high breasts. Neji once again greedily took one of the tight nipples into his mouth, while his other hand was busy pulling and plucking on the other. Sakura could do nothing but close her eyes and cry out from the intense pleasure she's feeling.

Ignoring her faint murmur of protest, Neji once again slid further south and parted her legs. He did then with his lips what he'd done with his fingers a moment before. Neji buried his mouth at her core, and played his tongue over her sensitized flesh. A second orgasm assaulted her then, this one so intense, she couldn't contain a tiny scream.

He soothed her, running his hands over her sides with long easy strokes until she could breathe again, then he pleasured her again with his mouth for the second time, drawing her relentlessly to the brink of delirium. Sakura heard herself begging him to come to her. Felt herself clawing at his shoulders, raking her fingernails over his back, thrashing her head from side to side in an agony of impatience that refused to be satisfied until he buried himself in her hot clinging depths. Which he did. The minute he drove into, the magnetic attraction that had always been there, exploded around them. Immediately, the entire universe was recreated. He possessed her so completely, with such unparalleled finesse that she shattered again and again.

Locked in his embrace, she tasted the salt of sweat on his skin as he gave unstintingly to her what he labored to withhold from himself, and when, without warning, he brought her to another explosive climax, she thought she might die from the shock of it.

Whipped to a frenzy, she wept, she moaned, she cried out his name. She wrapped her legs around his hips and held him fast against her. Finally, with an instinct foreign to anything she'd ever done before, she delivered the coup de grace, sliding her hands between their joined bodies to caress the heavy pouch of flesh between his legs.

At that, he let out a fractured groan. His body tensed briefly, then jerked uncontrollably as he drove into her again and again and again. Both reached the summit together. With a final groan Neji slumped weakly on her. Equally feeling ravaged by the intensity of their coming together, neither moved for a while.

Finally, Neji found the strength to roll off Sakura. Sighing with pure contentment, Sakura turned her head and looked at the man, her husband, lying next to her, to find him staring right back at her. His eyes glittering silver, he said softly, "That was amazing!"

"Amazing," she echoed drowsily, burning this moment in her heart forever.

She had drifted off. Watching the even rise and fall of her breasts, Neji marveled at the beautiful woman beside him. Careful not to disturb her, he drew up the sheet to cover her. Neji let her sleep. She needs it. It hasn't escaped his attention that she's been looking pale and wan lately. She needs more rest and definitely less stress.

For himself, sleep was out of the question. The taste of her still lingered on his tongue. Her desperate, breathless little cries still echoed in his ears. When he closed his eyes, he could see again her slim, pale thighs, the triangle of silky hair at their juncture, the trusting way she opened for him. Easing himself off the bed, he made his swift, silent way to the bathroom, turned on the shower and adjusted the water temperature until it almost ran cold.

0 0

After his shower, Neji dressed up in fresh clothing and let himself out of their bedroom. He had some unfinished business to attend to. He needs to discuss with Shigeki the issue of the scroll. Neji made his way to his office. On his way in, he encountered Aki.

"Ah, Aki, just the person I wanted to see," Neji said to Aki in way of greeting. "Please find Shigeki and have him report to me in my office immediately."

"Very well, Lord Neji," Aki bowed and left in search of Shigeki. Neji went in his office and closed the door. Within minutes, there was a knock announcing the arrival of Shigeki. Neji did not waste anytime informing Shigeki of the events regarding the scroll. As Shigeki is privy to most of Neji's dealings, they both came to the same conclusion of who the main culprit could be.

"I want you to investigate further and confirm beyond any shadow of a doubt that it was his doing. We need proof. Once you obtain that, which shouldn't take too long, then you may proceed with his destruction," Neji pronounced in a hard, unforgiving voice. "It's unfortunate that we cannot eliminate the bastard. So we'll just have to settle for destroying him by taking away everything he holds dear – his social status and fortune."

Shigeki felt almost sorry for the poor bastard. Almost. But he brought it all on to himself. To actually take action against Hyuuga Neji! He's ballsy alright! Once Lord Neji is finished with him, he'll be lucky to keep those intact.

"Look into all his business dealings. Any personal transactions that bastard has, block them, even if at a loss to us. Consult with Senzo and let him in on the details and my specific instructions if need be," Neji continued on mercilessly. "Have his name taken off the lists of any social events and functions. It doesn't matter how insignificant the event is. Call in whatever favors owed us to accomplish this. If not, then lean on them or bribe them, whatever it takes. I want him out, totally out!"

Neji wasn't finished with his directives. "Also instruct Aki that he or any of his immediate family are not to be permitted in the main house without an engraved invitation from me or Lord Hiashi. Take away all and any privileges or perks they are currently enjoying as a result of him being an elder Hyuuga. In the future, they will just have to pay or apply for them the same as the rest of the masses."

Pearlized eyes glittering with suppressed rage, Neji leaned forward. With elbows on top of the desk and fingers threaded loosely together, he started tapping his mouth with his forefinger. With pursed lips and narrowed eyes, he said, "That should teach anyone not to meddle in my personal life again."

Neji looked at Shigeki and asked, "Do you think that I'm going too far by involving his family in this?"

" " Shigeki stared back at Neji, not saying anything. That question did not require an answer. He felt the same way as Neji. He is actually amazed at Neji's restraint in this occasion. If it were him, he'd just kill the bastard and be done with it. He guessed that's the difference in their positions, where a regular ninja could act on their desires without worrying much about the repercussions, a leader has to think and worry about them.

"He made it personal and took it too far when he involved Sakura in his personal ambition and bid for power, and hurt her in the process. That is not to be tolerated neither will it go unpunished." With that pronouncement, Neji got up and walked towards the small bar, and poured himself a shot of whisky. He suddenly had the need for a strong drink after such an emotional day. After downing the glass, he turned to offer Shigeki a drink, which he declined. Neji poured himself another one and walked back to his desk.

"That's all. Let me know if you have any questions. Report back to me once you find out anything, " Neji said, dismissing Shigeki.

Shigeki rose and gave Neji a short bow before leaving the room and Neji with his thoughts.

0 0


	7. Chapter 7

**The Clan Lord's Chosen Wife**

**by Zetnnik**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing. **

**Thanks to Empress Cerberus, Sabaku no Annie, xnguyen, erin53, roxnroll, Black-Kat-585, and to Starlight – Wild Koneko for the reviews, and to all the alerts and favorites.**

Rated: T (to be safe)

OooO

Chapter 7:

1 month later:

Senzo and Shigeki had just finished their meeting with Neji.

"Well, gentlemen, that should be it from me, and if there's nothing else you may need me for, I'll be taking my leave now," Senzo said and started to gather all the files and documents scattered on the table.

"Hm," Neji grunted and shot Shigeki an inquiring look.

"Actually, I do have something to report regarding that special task you've assigned me," Shigeki finally answered. "It's entirely up to you Senzo-san if you want to stay around for this, but the information you have provided me was immensely useful in the execution of the arrangements designed to complete the mission."

"Ah. Yes. I'm glad to be of help. Let me know if there is anything else you may require, but I will have to gracefully decline for now as I have another pressing matter to see to." Senzo stood up. "Lord Neji. Shigeki-san. I bid you both a good day," he bowed to both men and took his leave of the room.

With his usual irreverent manner, Shigeki shook his head, "Seriously, that guy should relax some time. He's always business this, business that!"

"Well?" Neji prompted.

Without further ado, Shigeki launched into explanation of what was done and put in place in terms of making Yukio-san deeply regret tangling with Hyuuga Neji. Neji had amended his instructions to also include the other two elders, but not as harshly as Yukio's. He didn't want them destroyed, just made uncomfortable by taking away their privileges. As Shigeki concluded his report, he assured Neji that everything is underway and that they are surely feeling the ripple effects by now or will be shortly. Neji nodded in cold satisfaction upon hearing Shigeki's report.

OooO

With life quickly going back to business, and it being hectic with both clan and ANBU dealings, Neji would like to take it easy for once. After the report from Shigeki, the two left Neji's office together; on his way to find Sakura, he encountered Aki.

"Ah, Aki. Is my wife home?"

"Yes, sir. She is in the greenhouse."

"Excellent," Neji said, quickly making his way to the greenhouse. He would like to take her out to dinner tonight. They haven't really done much of anything in ways that would be recreational lately or any type socializing for that matter.

Neji immediately saw Sakura through the glass. She is walking down the aisle leaning over every now and then to closely inspect a plant or herb. Neji opened the door and briefly flared his chakra to announce his presence. Sure enough, Sakura immediately turned around with a welcoming smile on her face. However, she remained where she stood, head cocked to the side, watched as Neji approach and waited for him to reach her.

"Hey, you," Sakura said in a low voice once Neji finally reached her, standing on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "To what do I owe this visit from my dear husband?" She teasingly asked. "You finished early today," she continued.

"Hmm," Neji murmured, wrapping his arms around his pink haired wife. "How about we go out to dinner tonight?" He finally asked after a moment, enjoying the softness and sweet floral scent that is distinctly Sakura's.

Sakura raised her head from where it's resting on Neji's shoulder. "Yeah?" She beamed at Neji. "The new teppanyaki place? I heard from TenTen that they have great steaks there. The knife show is not bad either, I heard."

"Hmm… yeah, if you like."

"Great! We can invite the others, too! Oh, this'll be fun!" Sakura exclaimed, all excited now. "I haven't seen them in a while. Come quick! I'll have to call Ino, Hinata and TenTen. Oh, I hope they're available!" Sakura grabbed hold of Neji's wrist and started to drag him out of the greenhouse, which Neji indulgently allowed, a small hint of a smile to be detected on his mouth (if one squints). "I need to get an exact head count. We'll need reservation if it's going to be a large group…" Sakura happily rattled on.

Neji actually wanted something more intimate and romantic with just the two of them, but didn't have the heart to rain in on her parade. He so truly enjoys seeing her beautiful green eyes sparkle with happiness. Some other time then for the intimate and romantic dinner.

OooO

The group of elite shinobi known as the Konoha 12 were all able to make it to dinner. And it was a lively affair. Boisterous laughter and animated conversations could be heard from their table non-stop. Each are excited to share the goings on in their lives, discussing kids or family life, discussing missions or whatever projects they have going. Naruto and Lee competing in their loudness and who had the more exciting mission, etc.

Sakura excused herself from the table to use the ladies' room. On her way there, she spotted Yukio-san. She hesitated a bit, not wanting to be anywhere near him, but there was no avoiding it. She will need to pass by his table in order to reach the ladies' room.

The waiter handed the bill to Yukio. He studied the amount, signed it and handed it back to the waiter with the instructions to put it on his tab. The waiter took the bill back from Yukio, but then bowed and shook his head in regret before advising him that he cannot do as he instructed. Methods of payment accepted – cash or any major credit cards only.

This obviously upset the older man. "What? Do you know who I am? Get your manager this instant! If it's a problem of me not having an account in this place, then open one right away!" He demanded. The unfortunate waiter bowed and left to get his manager.

Sakura quickened her pace and made it to the ladies' room without any incident. She studiously avoided glancing at Yukio's table on her way back to their table. As she was sitting down, a loud outburst from Yukio was heard by all the other patrons of the restaurant. Sakura couldn't help herself and glanced that way to see what's going on.

The manager of the restaurant has arrived and confirmed to Yukio what the waiter had already told him. The only form of payment they accept is cash or credit card.

"This is an outrage! Don't you know who I am? I am a Hyuuga, of the main family branch," Yukio loudly blustered.

"Please accept our apologies, but we are unable to grant your request at this time," the manager quickly explained with regret.

Yukio finally noticed the silence that has descended the restaurant and the attention he's garnered. Face flushing with acute embarrassment, he finally said, "Fine. Fine! I'll pay with a credit card," with that he took out a credit card issued to Hyuuga elders, part of the perks.

The manager gratefully accepted the card and quickly left to charge the bill. Within minutes he came back, face deeply troubled. "I am sorry, Hyuuga-san, but the card has been declined," he told Yukio in a low voice, which normally would not be heard, but due to the quietness of the place, it was clearly heard and understood by the other patrons.

"What?! What do you mean declined?" Yukio snatched the card back from the manager. He is now beyond embarrassed. He is deeply mortified. He finally decided to just pay by cash to get out of the humiliating scene he's found himself in.

All this was not lost to the other patrons, especially to the table containing one Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke, being privy to what Yukio had attempted, smirked and threw Neji a glance. He saw in time Neji de-activating his Byakugan, saw him smirk while a cold look of satisfaction settled in the usually stoic visage.

Shikamaru, who's sitting across from Sasuke caught his look, so he also looked towards Neji. Seeing for himself what Sasuke saw, caused his eyebrows to raise.

Chouji who noticed Shikamaru, also looked.

Ino, ever the quick gossip that she is, detected the undercurrents rapidly spreading among the people around her, asked Shikamaru, in what she considered hushed tones, "What's going on?"

The others, who were not previously aware, upon hearing Ino also looked towards Shikamaru inquiringly.

Finding that he is now the cynosure of several pairs of eyes, rolled _his_ eyes and muttered "troublesome".

Naruto, ever sensitive when it comes to his _"Sakura-chan"_ looked her way instead. Seeing Naruto's attention on her, Sakura only shook her head, signaling to him _"Not now". _ Naruto gave a quick answering nod, but gave her a meaningful look in return. Sakura smiled at him gratefully.

Their waiter arrived at about that time with their bill. Neji was quick to call him to his side and took it from him. He didn't even take the time to look at the amount, just signed it and handed it back to the waiter. Yukio and his party were passing their table at that same moment. Neji, in a loud enough voice, gave the waiter the instructions to put it on his tab.

"It's our first time here, so I don't believe that I have an account established here yet. I hope that won't be a problem?" He asked the waiter in a silky tone of voice.

"No, of course not, sir," the waiter was quick to reassure Neji, bowed and took his leave.

Yukio, who could not help but witness the exchange between Neji and the waiter, stopped in his tracks. Neji stared back at him, pearly eyes glittering icily. A forbidding look in his face; the look of total ruthlessness ingrained not to be missed. Yukio swiftly looked away, a shiver of fear trickling down his spine, and continued on in his way out.

Sakura placed her hand on Neji's thigh and gave it a quick squeeze. Having a fair understanding of what had just occurred, part of her applauding her husband's actions on her behalf, but the dominant part of her – the part who loves her husband and cares for his well-being, did not want any discord that could have an adverse effect on him.

Feeling Sakura's touch, Neji shook the coldness away, turned to look her way, his face softening. He raised his hand and ran the back of his knuckles down her cheek to her jaw, then leaned forward to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

OooO

3 months later

To Sakura, these past months are halcyon days and she's savoring each moment. She and Neji had settled back into their married life like a regular couple (that is as regular as a couple could be if they are the head of their clan).

Neji was kept busy with clan business, interspersed with council business with the Hokage. Since Lord Hiashi had formally announced his handing of the reins to Neji, he is now unable to escape the tedious and bothersome council meetings that seem to get called in more frequently lately. Sometimes he is also called in for special ANBU business – most of the time only for consultations with Shikamaru – who heads the special-forces of Konoha for the Hokage. Sometimes he gets called in for active ANBU missions. These are very rare times. Any free time he had, he spent with Sakura making up for lost time; focused on healing of old hurts and sorrows.

If Neji was keeping busy, Sakura was the exact opposite. With everything that had happened – the stress and unhappiness of the past few years and the more recent debacle with the scroll and a few Hyuuga elders, Neji urged her to take a vacation. She's more than due for one.

XoXoX

"_You're too stressed out, honey. Why don't you take it easy and just relax," Neji had told her. "Take a sabbatical, if not, then a few weeks time off. But I'd prefer that you take a sabbatical instead," was Neji's final suggestion. _

Sakura went to the Hokage and asked to be placed on the inactive roster for both her kunoichi and medic duties. Tsunade raised her eyebrows with her request.

"_How long?" She asked._

"_I don't know. What am I allowed?" Sakura countered._

"_Well, since you've never taken an actual vacation. You should have 8 weeks paid vacation, which could be stretch up to 6 months sabbatical," Tsunade informed her._

"_Really?! OK, then I'll take my 8 weeks vacation and then continue it to up to 6 months sabbatical," Sakura finally decided. _

_Tsunade replaced the Sakura's file on her desk, leaned back on her chair and asked, "OK, what is going on? Is something the matter with you? You will let me know, right, Sakura-chan?" _

"_Oh, no, shishuo. There's nothing wrong. It's just… well, with the erm… upheavals of the past years… I just want to take it easy. It was actually Neji's suggestion..." Sakura trailed off, she knew she was babbling._

"_Hm… OK, just so that is all it is…," Tsunade finally said after studying Sakura for a few minutes while trying to decide if she's being truthful or not._

XoXoX

She stopped her training, full stop. The only type of training she's been doing lately is Tai Chi, none of her usual harsh and physically demanding regimen. She's just been having lazy days in the Hyuuga compound, tending to the gardens, visiting with Lord Hiashi or going to the Uchiha compound visiting Hinata and her brood, or to the Yamanaka Flower Shop whenever Ino was not out on missions.

As a result, Sakura is blooming (all pun intended). She's enjoying robust health. She has a very healthy appetite, and the bloom is back on her cheeks. Neji is very much pleased. Her wan and pale appearance of the previous months is a thing of the past. Sakura is a picture of serenity and contentment.

The only thing to mar the idyllic days for Sakura is Lord Hiashi's continued poor health. He can't seem to totally shake off the bronchial malady that has stricken him. The long running illness has weakened the Hyuuga patriarch tremendously. Very rarely is he able to leave his living quarters, and whenever he is, he has to be on a wheelchair and accompanied by an aide.

And then there was also the little disturbance from elder Hyuuga Yukio a couple of months ago. A few days after the restaurant incident, Sakura was on her way back to the Hyuuga compound when she passed by Yukio-san. He was in a heated conversation with the proprietor of an exclusive hot-spring spa. He was quite vociferous in his complaints and definitely not pleased. She didn't stay around to find out what's wrong, and got away from the unpleasant scene.

He later came in to the Hyuuga mansion all agitated like, ranting and raving about the unfair treatment he's been getting, wanting to speak with Neji. The always unflappable Aki quickly got rid of him simply by advising him to make an appointment first with Shigeki. Yukio-san slinked away in defeat.

Sakura also noticed some irregularity in the normal day to day lives of certain Hyuuga elders. She noticed too that some subtle changes in the main household are occurring. Where once, the Hyuuga main branch members were free to enter and utilize the amenities to be found around the Hyuuga mansion, this practice had been abruptly curtailed and strictly enforced by both Aki and Shigeki. Where Neji was once easily accessible to the elders, now, one has to set up an appointment in advance in order to get an audience with the clan leader.

Sakura brought up her observations with Neji one night after they've settled down on the bed, but all he did was give his usual grunt, "Hm".

Sakura understands the workings of Neji's mind. This is his way of making his displeasure known to the ones he felt had transgressed towards him. He had after all declared that he will not tolerate nor will he let it go unpunished the effrontery of those who meddle in his personal life.

"Neji-ii," Sakura called his name in that tone that much loved wives seems to develop and use on their equally loved husbands – part threatening, part cajoling, part teasing and full part loving. Sakura sat up, reached over on her side and turned on the lamp. She then turned to Neji to fully face him, intending to talk him out of whatever diabolical plans he's set for the poor souls.

"I know what you're going to say, Sakura. Leave it. It's way too late for them," Neji stated unequivocally, his tone inflexible.

"B-but," Sakura tried again, but Neji cut her off again.

"Sakura," Neji sighed. "I'm you're husband. Do you trust me?" He asked her.

"Of course, I trust you!"

"Then trust me on this." With that, Neji scooted over and turned off her lamp, gathered her in his arms, laid back on the bed and proceeded to fall into a deep sleep. Sakura gave a deep sigh herself and decided to trust her husband. Giving Neji a quick squeeze, she too fell asleep.

OooO

Sakura was in the beautiful gardens watching the koi fishes frolic in the pond when she heard footsteps behind her. She enthusiastically waved at Ino and Hinata, who is walking slowly behind her blond friend.

"Hey Forehead," Ino called out in greetings to Sakura.

"Ino-Pig," she greeted back in return, and hugging her at the same time.

Once they let go, Ino looked Sakura up and down, "Hmm… you're looking good Forehead," she finally announced. "Being lazy certainly agrees with you."

"I agree, Sakura-chan," Hinata said.

Sakura looked at Hinata, eyebrow raised in question. "Oh, no! No! I'm not saying you're lazy," Hinata was quick to reassure Sakura.

"Heh! Just teasing you, Hinata-chan," Sakura waved a hand in front of her face, discarding Hinata's apology.

"Thank you. _Demo_, Ino-chan was correct in saying that you're looking good," Hinata repeated.

"Hah! You've been getting a lot of good loving from Neji-kun?" Ino, her usual outrageous self, teased her friend, bobbing her eyebrows in that suggestive manner.

"Pig!" Sakura had no good comeback, so she settled for that. Her face bright pink in embarrassment.

Ino started laughing, not insulted at all. Hinata seeing Sakura's embarrassment could not help giggling herself, joining in Ino's laughter. Pretty soon, all three were laughing and giggling like a bunch of teenage girls.

Once the three calmed down from their fit of the giggles, Sakura invited them to join her for a pot of tea, which they readily accepted. They ended up at one of the smaller gazebos. They were enjoying their tea and participating in a harmless girly-gossip when they heard a loud crash towards the main entrance. They all got up in surprise and turned towards the sound of the crash. Hinata quickly made the hand-signs and activated her byakugan. The other two, not having the kekkei genkai that allow penetrating sight and telescopic vision, asked her what was going on. Hinata relaxed at finding that it was just a Hyuuga clan member and a merchant having had an accident with his wares, her byakugan still activated, absently looked first at Sakura and then at Ino.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. A gasp. "Oh, my…"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"What is it?" Ino asked, concerned.

"I-Ino-chan, a baby…," Hinata whispered, pure delight in her voice.

OooO

A/N: Heh! There's the 7th chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Clan Lord's Chosen Wife**

By: Zetnnik

Summary: Between a rock and a hard place -- that was where Neji found himself. When it came down to it, which one would you choose -- your lifelong ambition to lead your clan and change it for the better or the woman you love? NejiSaku

Disclaimer: Not mine… just borrowing.

A/N: I am in the process of re-writing/correcting the preceding chapters with the help of _laurelangel, _who was kind enough to consent to beta-read it for me. I will upload once they are all completed. This chapter is unbeta-d BTW…

OooO

**Previously on Chapter 7:**

_They all got up in surprise and turned towards the sound of the crash. Hinata quickly made the hand-signs and activated her byakugan. The other two, not having the kekkei genkai that allow penetrating sight and telescopic vision, asked her what was going on. Hinata relaxed at finding that it was just a Hyuuga clan member and a merchant having had an accident with his wares, her byakugan still activated, absently looked first at Sakura and then at Ino._

_Her eyes widened at what she saw. A gasp. "Oh, my…"_

"_What?" Sakura asked._

"_What is it?" Ino asked, concerned._

"_I-Ino-chan, a baby…," Hinata whispered, pure delight in her voice._

OooO

**Chapter 8:**

Later that night, Sakura was awakened by a quick but firm kiss on her lips. As she opened her eyes, she saw Neji's large frame looming over her with his arms braced a few inches from the top of her head on the headboard.

"Hmmh… Neji…" Sakura said softly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked after a dainty yawn.

"Shh… I didn't mean to wake you up," Neji replied, and then swooped back down for another quick kiss on the lips. "Please go back to sleep… It's barely three in the morning," he said brushing stray pink hair from her face, and then as if unable to resist, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Sakura could not help but smile at that. Neji had to force himself to leave his wife alone and got up from where he was sitting on the edge of the mattress, on Sakura's side of the bed.

Sakura sat up further and arranged the pillows so she may lean on them as she watched Neji put the finishing touches to his outfit. Her eyes widened a bit upon realizing that he's wearing the standard ANBU uniform – black sleeveless mock-turtle neck shirt and black pants. It's seldom nowadays for him to be called out for an actual mission. Most of the time, he was called in at the ANBU War Room, it was in an advisory capacity only. She watched as he put on the special chest armor, black gloves, and finally the arm guards. After a final inspection of his shinobi pack containing the usual accoutrements a ninja would need, Neji turned and walked back towards Sakura and sat once again on the edge of the mattress to give his wife a final lingering kiss - one that he'd have to be content with until he got back from his mission. He reluctantly raised his head and relinquished his wife's sweet lips, "I love you," he whispered. Sakura's arms, which had snaked around his neck at the start of the kiss, did not let go right away. She instead cupped his face with both hands and gave him another kiss before saying, "I love you, too."

Neji, with his arms once again braced against the headboard, sighed and leaned his forehead against Sakura's and said, "I shouldn't be gone more than a fortnight. I'm leaving Shigeki behind. Be sure to let him know if there's anything you need."

"OK," Sakura replied. Knowing it was an ANBU mission, Sakura did not ask Neji for details regarding the mission. Being a kunoichi herself and having been part of some missions herself in the past, she knew he was not at liberty to divulge any information about the mission, wife or not. It took all of her self-discipline not to ask him not to go for she knew he would never shirk his duty as a shinobi of Konoha. She settled instead for a plea for him to return to her whole and alive – not to be a hero, and to keep in mind that she'd be home waiting for his safe return.

"You know I will," he replied arrogantly. After a last kiss and a hug, he got up and picked up his ANBU mask, with a few quick hand seals, he disappeared leaving behind a small whirl of wind in his wake.

OooO

A fortnight had passed and still no sign of the ANBU cell containing Neji. It's the second day past the two week period, and Sakura had been to the Hokage tower twice already under one pretext or another, but couldn't quite bring herself to ask Tsunade about the ANBU team and their expected return.

"Sakura, you're here again. Are you bored and are now regretting having asked to be placed on the non-active duty?" Tsunade asked her not a tad acerbically.

"Oh, no, shishuo," Sakura was quick to deny.

"Hmph! Don't tell me you're already missing that husband of yours?" Tsunade asked with a lift of one eyebrow. "I wondered when you'd get the nerve to ask me yourself, but I guess you knew better…"

"Heh!" Sakura didn't know what say and could only look at her shishuo sheepishly.

Seeing the look from Sakura, Tsunade harrumphed once again and motioned for Sakura to approach her desk, "Oh, get over here, you. And make yourself useful. Here! Help me with these reports," so saying she dumped a stack on the corner of the desk where Sakura was standing on the side.

Knowing she'd been suckered once again for paperwork duty, something Tsunade was known to loathe with every fiber of her being. Sakura resigned herself to doing Tsunade's most hated Hokage duty… but on the bright side, she'd be in the right place for receiving first hand information on the ANBU team.

"Oh! …and by the way, Sakura, Neji's team is expected to arrive tonight or tomorrow morning, the latest," Tsunade told her, almost absently.

Sakura lifted her head from the report she was reading and looked at Tsunade, "Thank you, shishuo," she said with a grateful smile. Tsunade harrumphed in reply, but if one squinted, they'd see a responding smile on her lips.

OooO

Sakura got home late that after noon, having been kept at the Hokage tower much later than she expected – those reports were never-ending! Being mentally tired if not physically, she fell into a deep sleep almost as soon as her head touched her pillow. Sometime in the middle of the night, something woke Sakura up. She sat up on the bed, reached over the side table and turned on the lamp. She looked around the bedroom to get a clue on what disturbed her sleep. No, there's nothing. She was still alone in the room. Sakura got up, put on a wrap and padded over to the door. She exited the room, but left the door open. The light from within spilled over the corridor, which allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness as she walked out further into the heart of the house. As if being pulled by some kind of force, Sakura bypassed several rooms and other parts of the house until she arrived at the end of the hall leading outside to the deck, that which circled the house. There was a little chill in the night air, causing her to briefly hug herself and rubbed her upper arms a few times to promote a bit of body heat.

Again, as if by unknown force, she turned right to where it led to the back garden. Sakura's steps faltered a bit as there appear to be a figure slumped a few yards ahead of her. As she drew closer, she confirmed there definitely was someone there. Her steps quickened immediately. She saw the figure slumped halfway on the deck floor and the few steps leading to it. No movements. As she reached the figure and turned it over, she sucked in her breath as she saw who it was.

"N-Neji..!" Sakura quickly did a scan of his body for any broken bones. Once she'd determined there were none and it was safe to do so, she moved him and placed him completely on the deck. As she knelt beside his unconscious form, she immediately started to mold chakra on her hands to do another scan for injuries. Green hued chakra immediately started to glow. 'Oh god… Oh god… Please let him be alright,' was the worried thought running in her mind as she slowly and carefully ran her glowing hands over Neji's body, searching for injuries. She noticed right away his very high body temperature. He was burning hot to the touch, giving his skin a red tinge. The next thing she noticed as her hovering hands passed over his torso was his rapid heart rate. Her hands would sometimes stop and make a quick assessment of the injury they detected. She'd immediately bypass them as they turned out to be minor injuries, just the normal cuts and scratches one would sustain in light skirmishes; her main priority was to find and discover the cause for his being unconscious.

Five minutes had passed and she still had not found the cause. By now, Sakura was frantic with worry. She knew the longer that time passes without a diagnosis and immediate treatment, the worse his condition would get. "Please… Please… Please…," was a whispered litany on her lips. With a sob, Sakura slumped against Neji's chest, giving way to distress. Sakura was the best known medic, this case would have been fairly simple for her in normal circumstances, but the victim being who it was had made it impossible for her to think clearly – disabling her from separating her emotions and keeping a cool head. The only thought running through her mind was this was her husband, about to die before her eyes!

"Come on… Come on…," Sakura straightened up and flared chakra on to her hands once again. "W-why can't I…," she murmured, now breathing heavily as she continued to focus her chakra enforced hands over Neji's torso. "I-I must… Oh, God!" She cried helplessly. "Don't you die on me… Don't you dare die on me… DON'T YOU DIE ON ME, NEJI!" Sakura screamed the last part as worry and anxiety finally took over. "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D COME BACK TO ME SAFE!" She shouted in anguish, face bathed in hot tears. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU. I WANTED TO SHARE WITH YOU OUR GOOD NEWS! I'M PREGNANT, NEJI! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY! NEJI! NEJI! …DON'T! …YOU PROMISED, NEJI! …NEJI!" Her hands, no longer glowing, were on his chest, grasping on to the chest armor he was wearing as she cried her pleas to her husband.

"Sakura-sama!" Shigeki materialized suddenly in front of Sakura, having woken up at her first shout. "You need to get a hold of yourself." Sakura raised unseeing eyes to Shigeki, completely lost in her anguish. Shigeki waited until she was fully cognizant of her surroundings again. He took hold of her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "You need to calm down, Sakura-sama. Take a deep breath. That's it."

Sakura did as she was instructed and took a few deep breaths, although her breathing was still a little shaky, she felt herself start to calm down. But she had to visibly shake herself to get her composure back. Once she felt she got her bearings back, she straightened up and placed her glowing hands over Neji once again. Now calmer and with her eyes closed in concentration, Sakura started from Neji's head, over his face, down to his neck, then to the right shoulder and across his chest where they hovered and stilled briefly before continuing on down to his abdomen. "I found it!" She announced with heartfelt relief. "The poison is concentrated mostly in his stomach and his liver. It should be extracted right away, but his body temperature and his heart rate must first be lowered immediately lest he falls into a coma." Sakura looked around widely, "My medic bag! I should have an _eserine_ injection!"

Shigeki searched the crowd. He caught sight of Aki and immediately sought his attention, once he had it, he wordlessly nodded his instruction for him to fetch the bag. In no time at all Sakura was being handed the medic bag, which she grabbed right away and searched for the much needed drug. Urgency was palpable in her movements making them almost jerky as she strained for self-control. Once she found the injector, she wasted no time in administering the drug in to Neji. Taking another deep breath, Sakura laid her chakra enhanced hands once more over her husband to ensure he was still only just unconscious and had not fallen into a coma. As she felt his heartbeat slow down and his body temperature start to go down, she was unable to stop the sob of relief from escaping her as she drew a shaky breath. She leaned down and kissed Neji's lips before she unsteadily got up from where she'd been kneeling beside him. "We need to take him to Konoha hospital and have the poison extracted immediately. " So saying, Sakura started to sway and would have pitched forward where it not for Shigeki's quick reflex. "Sakura-sama!" He managed to catch her before she fell flat on her face next to her husband.

The crowd that had gathered around had been mostly silent all through the proceedings, but now a murmuring could be heard as they parted to give way to Lord Hiashi. The old man looked frail, but he still retained that regal bearing of a man used to command and authority. He approached them slowly but steadily. "Do as she said and have him transferred to the hospital immediately. Send someone ahead so they're prepared to receive them," the Hyuuga patriarch ordered. "Oh, and make sure to put them in the same room, for I am quite certain that once either one of them wakes up, they'd ask and look for the other one. Might as well save your-self the trouble," he added. "Go. And take good care of her. She deserves her rest after all her hard work and exertions tonight. We have to take better care of her, especially with her delicate condition," he continued.

"Hai, Lord Hiashi," Shigeki nodded, unable to hide the happy smile at the last comment.

Lord Hiashi raised one hand and brushed away pink tresses off Sakura's face, "I'm very happy for you, my heart's daughter," he murmured. The former clan leader then turned and faced the gathered crowd. "As you may have heard the happy tidings, your lord and lady are expecting their first child. It is a cause for celebration, which we will certainly do once the Lord Neji gets released from the hospital," Lord Hiashi was forced to stop due to the loud cheering from the crowd. "For now, please all go back to your beds and rest for what remained of this night. Tomorrow will get here soon enough," with those last words, he turned and observed as Shigeki barked orders for the preparations for the transport to the hospital. Neji was speedily placed on a stretcher, while another stretcher was prepared for Sakura, who was still out in her faint. Shigeki carefully laid Sakura on the stretcher, and barked out some more orders, before long they were on their way to the hospital where Shizune was waiting.

Upon their arrival at the hospital, Shizune immediately took over and had Neji taken directly to the operating room. As he was being prep'd, she took the time to speak with Shigeki for any information that could cut down on the identification and/or diagnostic process. Shigeki relayed the information Sakura had shared before she fainted dead away. "She said she found a concentration of the poison in his stomach and liver. She had also administered a dose of _eserine_ through injection."

"_Eserine?"_ Shizune repeated.

"Yes. She mentioned something about lowering his body temperature and his heart rate," he clarified.

"I see. Alright. That helped tremendously. Thank you, Shigeki-san," Shizune bowed and went inside the operating room. The information from Shigeki was truly helpful. Based on that information, she gathered it was a likely _atropine_ poisoning, but she'll know more once she had a sample of the poison to work with. First thing's first, extract the poison out of Neji-kun and get him started on the road to complete recovery. It wouldn't do for Sakura-chan to be sad or be worrying right now, not in her current condition!

OooO

A/N: Ha! Chapter 8! :o)

So sorry for not having updated in such a long time… Anyways, I thought this would be the last chapter, but I guess not. The next one would be it though. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Poisoning info, symptoms and treatments, all from Wiki… :o)

READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
